Funny thing is
by Genevieve Deadwood
Summary: The girl with her nose in a book, a quiet girl and the Slytherin Princess are yet again headed to Hogwarts. Will they find love? Will Bella let loose and Party? Will Jasmine open up and say what she feels? Will Marjorie finally stop her wild child ways?
1. Bella

"Bella are you listening to me?" Belinda Warnock was sitting on her luggage waiting for the train, because unlike everyone else Bella came a hour before the train even pulled in the station.

A tall women with short curly under a sun hat stood above Bella, who was none other then her mother, Harlan Warnock.

"Please listen dear you are beautiful but if you would go to dances and stop reading so much maybe…" Bella tuned out. She didn't care to be known like her mother and father were when they attended school. She liked her friends and her place in the social hierarchy of Hogwarts.

The book mark that was in her novel was handmade by her best friend Jasmine had made for her birthday last year.

There were three pictures two that were hand drawn and the last was a movie picture. The picture on the top was one of Marjorie with her wavy strawberry blonde curls. Bella smiled at how much that didn't make sense but hey that was Marjorie for ya. Her silly green eyes made her look gentle and sweet and less Slytherin then she acted.

"Too innocent…" Bella had heard Professor McGonagall say when Marjorie was sorted into Slytherin in Bella's Fourth year but that just made a sly, mischenious smile slide across her lips. Thought the little French girl looked sweet and innocent doesn't mean thatisn't always the case. For a wise man once said looks can be deceiving.

The next picture was also hand drawn. It was a self portrait of Jasmine, with her chocolate skin and short dark brown nearly black hair. Like Bella she had glasses and big brown doe-like eyes. Jasmine was one of the few American Students. Like Marjorie she too had transferred to Hogwarts. She had attended Salem School of Witchcraft; she came to Hogwarts in second year. She was sorted into Gryffindor much to her surprise because she was sure she would have been in Hufflepuff but who knows maybe she will be brave.

The last picture was Bella's favourite. It was a Halloween picture from her and Jasmine fourth year. Bella was dressed as a modern day Vampire, Jasmine was a earth fairy. While Marjorie was a 'baby doll gone wrong' complete with straight jacket and missing eye.

"Bella…Ugh…never mind." Mrs. Warnock gave up and maybe though doubtful, understood that her daughter didn't care. But that wouldn't stop her from trying.

The train pulled in as Bella stood up.

"Try to consider what I said." Her mother said hugging her daughter.

"I will," Bella said knowing full well that she would think of it then soon forget. She let go of her mother picked up her bags and as always was the first to enter the train.


	2. Marjorie

"Here you are Monsieur," Marjorie said handing the taxi cab man her fare.

"Thank you Miss." The driver said tipping his hat as he put the rest of her luggage next to her on the side walk. She looked down by her feet to see her Fawkes sitting at her by her black high heels. Fawkes looked up at his owner.

"Alright alright keep your boots on, we'll go, just let me get my bags." She grabbed her carpet bags and walked into King's Cross station.

The busy train station was something Marjorie didn't like. People started to stare at her, maybe it was the fact that she was tall then again 5'7" wasn't really that tall. Or that she was wearing a black bell skirt with a white elbow length sleeves with no shoulders. So she looked like a model like a model that doesn't mean they should stare.

Fox trotted alongside her as a little girl waved at him while he gave her a catty smile back to her.

"Come on Fawkes the platform is over here." Marjorie said walking over to the platform. "Ready, Fawkes?" she asked sweetly to her companion. The tiny calico cat looked up at her and gave a slight nod. "Let's go!" She said running through, Fawkes trailing behind.

The little girl that had waved at Fawkes stood staring wide eyes at the wall and trying to tell her mom what had happened. Once again The Slytherin Princess had forgotten to look around before run through the barer.


End file.
